Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI : Tori no uta
by Clover 4 Leaves
Summary: Sang guru sejarah menyuruh mereka untuk membuat cerita tentang makhluk mitologi? Berarti kalau amburadul gapapa dong?#PLAK. Lalu, bagaimana cerita para kisedai plus Momoi dan Naifu? Kalau mau tau, silahkan dibaca fic abal-abal ini. AU!MythologyGoM, sekuel 'Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI', chara baru (Takao, Himuro, Kagami)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The birds prayer

Clover : Konnichiwa! Saya datang lagi untuk membuat cerita gaje berikutnya! Nggak usah basa-basi jadi langsung aja ya!

_**Disclaimer : **_Kuroko no basuke punya Tadatoshi-sensei

_**Warning : **_SEMUA KESALAHAN ADA DISINII! MENERIMA OC SEBANYAK 10 ORANG! ADA CHARA BARU! SEKUEL 'Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI'!

_**Genre : Adventure, Humor, Supernatural, Friendship, Fantasy**_

**iWarning! :**

Clover : Sekarang saya mencoba untuk mendaftarkan OC! Karna saya gak punya ide untuk membuat nama orang-orangnya

_**Cara mendaftar :**_

Nama Lengkap dan panggilan :

Ciri-ciri :

Element (air, api, Tanah, angin, cahaya, kegelapan, listrik, es, baik, jahat) :

Kalau dalam pertarungan dapat berubah menjadi apa (Tidak bisa menjadi phoenix, impundulu, peng, roc, gandaberunda, garuda dan harus makhluk mitologi plus hanya boleh 5 OC sjaa) :

Senjata :

Lainnya (ini bebas mau diisi atau tidak) :

.

.

.

.

.

_**ENJOY~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Akashi... Kenapa kau lebih memilih rumahnya disbanding rumahmu?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengutak-atik HP-flip-nya itu. "Sekalian bisa olahraga, apa ada keluhan Daiki?" "Tidak ada sih, cuma mau nanya saja" Boong banget tuh, padahal udah jelas-jelas mau protes.

Saat ini kisedai plus Momoi sedang berada di depan gerbang rumah Naifu.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu! Ayo masuk!" Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Naifu membukakan gerbang untuk mereka dan mereka semua segera berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Naifu.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang baca di rumah Naifu. Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dan masih setia menunggu Naifu menceritakan mereka sebuah cerita yang akan disalin oleh mereka semua.

**Flashback (on) **(Kok tiba-tiba flashback?)

"...Selamat mengerjakan!" Semua murid cengo dengan kata-kata guru itu. Sebelum sang guru keluar di kelas Kise mengangkat tangan yang berarti ingin bertanya.

"Ya, ada apa Kise?" "Anu bu, saya mau Tanya... Kerja sama boleh gak bu?" "...Hmm, tentu saja boleh nak" Semua langsung menghela nafas begitu mengetahui bahwa mereka diperbolehkan untuk bekerja sama.

Kalau disuruh nulis cerita sendiri itu gak enak banget... Kalau ditunjukkin ke guru. Dan itupun menurut Author...

Tentu saja kisedai plus Momoi dan Naifu membentuk tim bersama.

**Flashback (off)**

PLEK(?) (Clover : Bunyi apa ini?)

"Baiklah, aku sudah tau cerita apa yang akan kubuat!" Kisedai dan Momoi langsung menajamkan pendengaraan masing-masing.

"Ta-" "Hikaguree! Ada tiga temanmu yang sedang menunggu di depan rumah tuh!" Seru sang ibu tercinta. Sebenarnya mereka bingung, siapa yang mereka ajak lagi untuk bekerja sama. Tapi, sebagai anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua dan rajin meabung buat membeli benda tajam yang baru(?) maka dia beranjak pergi dan membukakan gerbang kepada tiga orang itu.

.

.

.

Naifu telah kembali sambil membawa tiga orang lelaki dibelakangnya. Ternyata tiga orang itu adalah... Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, dan Himuro Tatsuya.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk" Lalu Naifu mendorong mereka bertiga masuk.

BLAM

"Jadi... Bagaimana kalian bisa datang bertiga begini kerumahku?" Tanya Naifu selayak tuan rumah. Tapi nadanya seperti sedang mengintrogasi.

"Kami sebenernya gak sengaja ketemu di perpustakaan pusat kota, lalu kami bekerja sama tapi... kami bertiga sama-sama tidak punya ide" Jawab Takao, diikuti anggukan dari kedua orang lainnya. Sementara itu Naifu yang mengerti keadaan mereka hanya bisa memperbolehkan mereka ikut bekerja sama dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku lanjutkan perkataanku tadi. Ja-" "Hikaguree! Tolong kesini sebentar nak!" Naifu yang udah rada sebel karena omongannya dipotong melulu, hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan kearah tempat dimana sang ibu tercintah(?) sedang beraktivitas.

.

.

.

.

Lalu Naifu balik lagi sambil membawakan camilan untuk dimakan bersama teman-temannya itu. Karena kedua tangannya penuh, maka dia memakai kakinya untuk masuk kedalam sana.

BRAAK

Yang ada didalam sana kaget dan melihat sosok Naifu seperti melihat ada 'sesuatu yang mengerikan' begitu. Naifu yang tidak begitu meperhatikan raut wajah teman-temannya itu kembali menutup pintu dengan kaki kanannya.

Naifu kembali duduk dan mulai biacara kembali. "Baiklah, jadi-" "Hikaguree! Kesini dulu sebentar!" Tingkat kesabaran Naifu sudah sampai batasnya lalu dia menjawabnya dengan berteriak. "ENTAR AJA!" "..." Semuanya kicep karena gak pernah melihat Naifu kayak gitu... Maksudnya gak pernah ngeliat Naifu kayak gitu sama orang tuanya.

"Huh, namanya kusamarkan tak apa-apa?" Semuanya mengangguk, mereka sih iya-iyain aja daripada waktu mereka untuk mengerjakan ini makin sedikit. "Ehem, kalau begitu kuperkenalkan dulu 'jenis-jenis'-nya!" Semuanya mengangguk lagi padahal sebeneranya mereka rada gak ngerti.

"Myth adalah hewan mitologi yang menjadi incaran para manusia entah untuk apa itu, mereka dikaruniai kehidupan tak terbatas alias tidak bisa mati.

Hum adalah manusia yang menganggap keberadaan para Myth adalah ancaman bagi para penduduk di muka bumi. Mereka dikaruniai sihir ber-element.

Clit adalah manusia yang berusaha untuk menjaga keberadaan para Myth yang keadaannya sedang terancam punah. Mereka juga dikaruniai sihir ber-element, hanya saja jauh lebih kuat dari para Hum. Derajat Clit lebih tinggi daripada raja.

Avatars adalah roh dari 8 macam element yang ada di dunia. Mereka selalu memberi pertolongan kepada para Clit" Jelas Naifu sesingkat mungkin. Yang lain menyimak dengan penuh khusyuk(?).

"Suatu hari, ada desa yang hancur dan penduduknya yang selamat tidak lebih dari 6% disana. Mereka mengakui bahwa yang melakukannya adalah salah satu dari para Myth. Para penduduk berbondong-bondong pergi menuju ke wilayah kerajaan. Saat mereka sampai, salah satu dari mereka ada yang maju ke depan dan mewakili para penduduk.

"Aku tidak berhak melakukan hal itu" Setelah sang raja mengatakan itu, para penduduk itu pergi meninggalkan istana dengan rasa kecewa yang amat sangat. Lalu, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kediaman para Clit. Setelah mereka sampai, mereka langsun mendobrak pintu dan masuk.

"Hey! Kalian ini ternyata pembohong ya! Mana mungkin Myth adalah penjaga kedamaian dunia?! Buktinya mereka menghancurkan desa kami hingga rata dengan Tanah!" Seru salah satu dari mereka dan diikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya. "Saudarakau, ia pasti melakukannya demi menjaga kalian tetap aman dan tidak ada maksud jahat dari perbuatannya" Bantah salah satu dari Clit disana. Dengan begitu, para penduduk pergi lagi dengan rasa kecewa yang mendalam... Lebih mendalam lagi.

Seiring waktu berjalan, orang-orang yang memercayai bahwa Myth adalah penjaga kedamaian dunia tinggal sedikit. Banyak orang yang nekat untuk membunuh para Myth tetapi rencana itu selalu digagalkan oleh para Clit.

Hingga pada suatu hari, ada seorang ibu yang melahirkan anak yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir ber-element. Karna ibu itu termasuk dari orang yang memercayai perkataan para Clit, maka ia setuju bahwa kekuatan sihir itu adalah karunia dari para Avatars sang pencipta bumi. Awalnya, anak itu memercayai apa Clit seperti ibunya...

Tetapi, ketika dia berumur 14 tahun... Dia melihat bagaimana salah satu Myth telah menghancurkan desa tempatnya tinggal itu rata dengan Tanah. Ia juga melihat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya tewas. Rasa kesal, marah, sedih bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya.

Hingga... Anak itu memutuskan akan membunuh Myth yang ada di dunia. Begitu salah satu dari para Clit mendengar rumor tentang anak itu akan membunuh para Myth dengan sihirnya, dia segera bergegas pergi ke kediaman para Clit yang lain... Hingga saat itu para Clit menyebut anak itu sebagai Hum.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Hum menjadi semakin banyak sementar Clit semakin sedikit. Clit yang sekarang hanya tertinggal satu orang. Clit itu sudah pasrah pada kenyataan dan tidak melanjuti perjuangan para Clit sebelumnya... Dan dia adalah Clit yang paling muda diantara mereka semua.

Tidak juga...

Ketika sang Clit sedang berdiam diri di rumah-nya. Dia mendengar ada yang mengetok pintunya. Begitu dia membukakan pintunya dan menanyakan tujuan orang itu kemari, dia sangat terkejut begitu mendengar tujuannya.

Yaitu, dia ingin menjadi seorang Clit. Sang Clit itu sangat senang dan mempersilahkan orang itu masuk kedalam. Pastinya, sebelum dia menobatkan orang itu sebagai Clit dia harus bertanya siapa namanya.

"Siapa namamu?" "Namaku? Namaku adalah... (name), (readers full name)" Sang Clit itu tersenyum. "Namaku adalah Naifu, Naifu Hikaguree. Yoroshiku" Naifu mengulurkan tangannya. "Yoroshiku" (name) menerima uluran tangan itu.

Pada hari itu, Clit bertambah satu orang...

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

**_._**

.

.

.

* * *

_I was born as human  
That time I doesn't care about animals  
But now, I know that even an animals...  
Have a feelings  
But almost nobody was care about that  
So I will call this,  
The animals prayer_

**By : **Aida Riko

* * *

Clover : ANother FF gaje telah muncul! Bagi yang tidak mengerti ceritanya tak apa, karna saya sendiri gak ngerti kok :V #PLAK. Oh ya, bagi yang mau mendaftar OC buruan, karna siapa cepat dia dapat

Mind to RnR? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Avatars

Clover : Konnichiwa! Saya datang lagi untuk membuat FF GaJelas macam ini! Juga saya mau berterima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah mau menyumbangkan OC-OC readers :)

_**Disclaimer : **_Kurobasu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

_**Warning : **_SELURUH KESALAHAN ADA DISINI LENGKAP DENGAN GAJE DAN ABSURD BIAR MAKNYUSS(?)! SEKUEL DARI 'Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI'! CHARA BARU! TIDAK MENERIMA OC LAGI!

_**Genre : Adventure, Humor, Supernatural, Friendship, Fantasy, Mystery**_

.

.

.

_**ENJOY~**_

.

.

.

Tahun 20xx...

Jumlah Clit tidak berkurang juga tidak bertambah, sampai sekarang masih berjumlah dua orang. Mereka berdua diberkahi oleh para Avatars untuk bisa bertahan hidup selamanya sampai para Myth mengingat dimana dunia asli mereka.

Sebenarnya, tak ada satupun orang (bahkan Clit) tahu dimana dunia asli para Myth.

.

.

.

Di Teiko Chuu Gaku...

"Akashicchi! Kau gila sekali tahun kemarin! Kau..." Kise mengok kesana-kemari memastikan agar tidak ada yang mendengar. "_**...Sudah berapa kali menghancurkan desa-ssu?**_" Bisik Kise. Akashi yang merasa terganggu langsung mengacungkan gunting sakti-nya kedepan Kise.

"Ryouta, apa kau tak tahu istilah 'tak terkendali'?" Kise menelan ludahnya. Gunting Akashi itu nyaris mengenai mukanya yang (menurutnya) tampan itu. "I-iya Akashicchi... Kalau begitu tolong turunkan guntingnya ya?" Tanya Kise takut-takut. Naifu yang kebetulan mendengarnya tersentak kaget.

Tetapi, karena dia tak mau ketahuan akhirnya dia tetap memfokuskan pikirannya ke buku yang sedang dibacanya itu. "Ne, Naifu-chan! Apa kau mendengarku?" Naifu tersentak kaget untuk kedua kalinya. "Eh? Ah, iya! Tentu saja Ryuuzu-san"

Perempuan yang memiliki surai hitam yang lurus sebahu itu hanya mendengus pelan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyo Ryuuzu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "...Habis itu-" Sementara Ryuuzu bercerita panjang lebar, Naifu malah sibuk mendengar percakapan dari kedua cowok yang ada di belakangnya itu.

Nak, yang sabar ya(?). Malah di kacangin...

Sementara itu di gym Teiko...

.

.

"BAKAGAMI!" "AHOMINE!" "APAAN SIH?!" "LU YANG MULAI DULUAN!" "ADMNKFHADNKNUOIERFDKJNN" Aomine dan Kagami lagi berantem. Kagami tanpa sengaja menyenggol seseorang, orang itu adalah Yuuki Hanami. "EHEM!" Deheman yang cukup keras dari sang gadis dengan surai berwarna orange di twintail itu mampu membuat kedua lelaki tadi yang sedang berantem secara brutal itu terdiam.

"Eh ada Yuuki, kau ngapain ada di gym?" "Membantu Momoi-san untuk mendiamkan kalian berdua" "Ha?" Yuuki pun menunjuk 'sesuatu' dibelakang Kagami dan Aomine. Begitu mereka berdua menengok kebelakang...

Mereka menemukan Momoi yang tepar dengan bola-bola basket yang berserakan. Momoi sebenernya tadi datang (bersama Yuuki) sambil membawa dua karung yang berisi bola-bola basket yang baru, dia datang saat Aomine dan Kagami sedang berkelahi. Momoi mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka berdua.

Tetapi, perkataan Momoi dihiraukan oleh mereka dan Kagami mendorong Aomine hingga hampir jatuh, Aomine terjungkal kebelakang tepat dimana Momoi sedang berdiri. Yuuki berusaha membangunkan Momoi yang tepar itu dan nyatanya Momoi tak kunjung bangun. Akhirnya dia turun tangan untuk menenangkan mereka berdua dan dia malah ikut kesenggol tapi gak sampai jatuh.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat dimana Ryuuzu dan Naifu sedang berbincang-bincang...

"Hoi Naifu!" "Hmm?" "Kau suka sama Kise atau Akashi atau malah dua-duanya?" Sifat blak-blakan perempuan yang satu ini muncul, perempuan ini bernama Aihara Mizuki. Dia memiliki surai berwarna coklat bergelombang hingga punggung. Mata kuning keemasannya menyiratkan rasa kekepoan.

"Nggak kok, terus kamu kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong kayak gitu? Kamu suka mereka?" Tanya Naifu balik dengan nada datar. "Hoi, hoi kenapa sih?" Ryuuzu yang merasa tercampakkan(?) mulai mengikuti pembicaraan kedua perempuan di depannya ini. "Rumah pak RT-nya belum selesai aku ceritain nih!"

Ooh, jadi Ryuuzu dari tadi ngomongin soal rumah pak RT yang berada di depan rumahnya...

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan...

"Mido-chin~ udah belum?~" "Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi Murasakibara!" "Nggak~" Midorima langsung facepalm. Temannya yang satu ini polos banget sih, bikin greget. Apa sih yang mereka berdua lakukan di perpus?

Rupanya Midorima dan Murasakibara mau meminjam sebuah buku. Tetapi buku yang hendak Midorima pinjam menghilang tiba-tiba.

BRUK

"Ah, gomen! Kau tak apa-nodayo?" Midorima yang merasa telah menubruk(?) seseorang segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Orang yang tadi ditubruk(?) Midorima hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ie, daijoubu. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri" Perempuan itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil bukunya yang sempat terjatuh.

Perempuan yang tadi adalah Yuu, Hoshi Yumiko. Yuu segera beranjak pergi dari sana dan menuju ke kelasnya. Midorima dan Murasakibara menatap kepergian Yuu. Murasakibara melirik kearah Midorima sambil bertanya. "Jadi, sudah belum Mido-chin?~" "Yuu... Anak itu..." "...?" Murasakibara bingung dengan tingkah aneh Midorima.

"Itu... DIA MEMBAWA BUKU YANG BARU MAU KUPINJAM! KEMBALI KAU HOSHI YUMIKOO!" Midorima melesat pergi meninggalkan Murasakibara diam ditempat. Murasakibara masuk kedalam perpus dan...

Buku yang 'sebenarnya' mau dipinjam Midorima berada di tumpukan buku majalah apalah(?) itu. "Mido-chin~ yang itu buku edisi kedua~ yang ini edisi pertama~" Entah kenapa, Midorima segera berlari lagi ke perpus dengan berlari dan bisa dilihat bahwa muka Midorima memerah. Kalau readers bisa menebak berarti anda hebat!

"Mido-chin~ ini bukunya~" Buku yang dipegang Murasakibara langsung disambet(?) secepat kilat dan Midorima segera bilang kepada petugas perpus bahwa dia akan meminjam buku itu.

.

.

Di halaman belakang sekolah...

"Ano... (name)-san, boleh aku duduk disini?" "Tentu saj-! HUWAA! Kuroko-kun, kau mengagetkanku saja... Ya, kau boleh duduk disini" Dengan begitu Kuroko duduk disebelah (name).

Keheningan sedang bersama mereka dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Kuroko sibuk meminum vanilla-milkshake kesayangannya ditemani dengan membaca L.N. sedangkan (name) bermain 'flappy bird' di HP layar sentuh-nya. "Mmm..." Tersengar suara Kuroko. (Clover : Iyalah kedengeran!)

"...(name)-san, kau tahu tentang legenda Myth, Clit, dan Hum?" Tanya Kuroko secara tiba-tiba. "Hm? Oh itu, tentu saja aku tahu" _Karena sebenarnya aku adalah seorang Clit_. (name) ingin mengatakan itu tapi kalau misalnya Kuroko tau, maka dia... Ah sudahlah, tak usah dibahas.

"Kau ingat salah satu berita tahun kemarin?" (name) mengangguk. "Aku... Aku tahu... Siapa yang melakukannya..." Sambung Kuroko.

_**Deg... Deg...**_

(name) mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "A-... Itu Myth-kan?" "Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud" Nah, kalau sekarang (name) malah tidak mengerti apa kata Kuroko. "Jadi, apa yang kau maksud?" "Maksudku adalah... Yang **MELAKUKANNYA**" Kata Kuroko sambil menekan kata 'Melakukannya'.

_**Eh?...**_

'_**Bukankah Myth itu... Tidak mungkin... TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG BISA MENGINGAT!... Kuroko, apa maksudmu?!... Kenapa kau tahu... KENAPA DAN APA MAKSUDMU?!... Mengertilah... Tidak ada yang mengingat kejadian itu... Kecuali orang itu adalah yang menderita, Hum, Clit... Kuroko... Bagaimana kau... BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU MENGINGAT HAL ITU?!... Demi para Avatars, Kuroko kau ini... Siapa?**_' Pikiran (name) kacau. Banyak pertanyaan yang datang entah darimana. "Umm... (name)-san? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

_Jelas salah!_

Perkataan Kuroko membuat (name) kembali ke dunia nyata. "Eh, ah! Tidak kok Kuroko-kun! Umm... A-aku harus balik ke kelas! Jaa ne!" (name) berdiri dari tempat dia duduk sebelumnya. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang terdiam di tempat.

'_**Sudah kuduga... Kuroko... Kise... Akashi... Aomine... Midorima... Murasakibara... Momoi... Kalian bukan manusia biasa... Jadi kalian itu... Siapa?...**_' (name) menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari lagi menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan uang jajanku-nanodayo!" "Salah Mido-chin sendiri~ membuatku lama menunggu~" Murasakibara menajwab dengan entengnya begitu selesai mendengar Midorima marah-marah kepadanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sungguh, anak yang satu ini rakus sekali. "Akashi! Ini buku yang kubilang-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil menaruh buku yang tadi dipinjamnya dalam perpus ke meja Akashi. Melihat itu, Akashi tersenyum- tidak, menyeringai dan membuat Kise yang ada dihadapannya menjadi bingung dengan situasi.

"Kerja bagus Shintarou" Akashi mulai membuka buku itu dan melihat daftar isinya. Kise maupun Midorima beserta Murasakibara bingung dengan apa yang Akashi maksud dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"SHIN-CHAAN~!" Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Midorima membuatnya kaget. Begitu dia menengok kebelakang, dia melihat Takao sedang berjalan kearahnya beserta Himuro yang ada di belakangnya.

"Halo Atsushi, tadi kukira kau menghilang kemana. Ternyata kau ada di kelas toh" "Tadi Mido-chin yang menyeretku untuk ikut dengannya~" "Urusai-nanodayo!" Sementara mereka berempat berbicara, Kise dan Akashi membaca buku yang tadi dibawa oleh Midorima untuk Akashi... Betapa kagetnya Kise begitu melihat apa yang dibaca oleh Akashi.

Yang dibaca Akashi adalah...

.

.

.

BRUK

"A-ah, gomen..." "tak apa, eh loh? Kazu-chan?" "Nai-chan?" "Kau sedang apa disini?" Kedua perempuan itu berkata disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Kau duluan deh Nai-chan" Perempuan yang ada di depan Naifu memberi giliran kepada Naifu untuk menjelaskan keberadaannya disini. Perempuan itu adalah Sakura Kazuhiko, dia perempuan yang misterius karna sering memakai jubbah bertudung di sekolah.

Anehnya nih, sang kepsek malah tidak peduli dengan Kazuhiko yang selalu memakai jubah bertudung ke sekolah. Kazuhiko sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki rahasia privasi di balik jubah bertudungnya ini jadi tidak ada anak yang dengan jailnya membuka tudungnya itu.

Warna mata-nya yang berwarna merah-ruby itu tidak menyiratkan ketajaman di matanya, sangat berbeda dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. (Akashi : Hoi!)

"Aku... Sedang ingin berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah mumpung waktu istirahat masih lumayan lama" Jelas Naifu. "Lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tambahnya. "Mm... Membuat ramuan seperti biasa" Jelas Kazuhiko dengan singkat dan padat jangan lupakan dengan jelas. Naifu terkekeh geli.

"Kau ini, igin menjadi professor ya? Selalu saja bereksperimen, dasar BakaNeko" Bisik Naifu sambil terus terkekeh geli. "Mou, Nai-chan! Meski kau berbisik aku masih bisa mendengarmu! Dan jangan panggil aku BakaNeko!"

Keduanya pun terdiam. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama entah kenapa.

.

.

.

'(name)_**... **__**Tenangkan dirimu! Kau ini seorang Clit! Mana mungkin kau langsung panik seperti ini setelah tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya! Tapi tetap saja aku pasti kaget**_' (name) sedang duduk di kursi tempat ia duduk di kelas. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang Kuroko bilang barusan dan melihat apa yang Kuroko lakukan.

**Flashback (on)**

(name) sudah berlari cukup jauh. Tetapi dia tetap penasaran dengan perkataan Kuroko yang tadi, jadilah dia berbalik lagi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Setelah sampai disana, (name) sangat kaget apa yang dilihatnya. Dia melihat Kuroko bertelanjang dada dan di punggungnya terdapat sebuah symbol... Simbol yang sangat dikenal oleh (name). (A/N : Karna di halaman belakang sekolah tidak ada orang jadilah Kuroko melakukan hal gila)

Simbol itu menunjukkan-! Pikiran (name) terhenti ketika dia melihat lengan Kuroko... (name) ingin sekali bahwa apa yang ia lihat hanya halusinasi. Namun, kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan maka apa yang (name) lihat adalah asli.

"Hah... Aku masih belum kuat..." Kuroko memkai kembali kemejanya dan jasnya. Disaat itu juga, (name) kembali berlari menuju kelas tanpa sepengatahuan Kuroko...

.

_**Mungkin...**_

.

**Flashback (off)**

* * *

Hari itu... Hari dimana kedua Clit kita mulai segera memecahkan misteri sebelum ada Hum yang mulai menyerang... Bukankah satu masalah bisa cepat selesai kalau bekerja sama?

.

Tidak juga...

.

Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka harus tahu siapa Hum disekolah atau disekitar mereka?

Bagaimana cara Naifu dan (name) harus mengendalikan pikiran mereka?

Bagaimana? Apakah anda bisa mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi?

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

* * *

_Listen...  
If I was only a legend  
Then I'm sure that I wasn't exist in this world?  
In this cruel world?  
I don't think so,  
Because someday the mystery behind that legend...  
Will be discovered_

**By : **Kiyoshi Teppei

* * *

Clover : MUAHAHAHAHA! Kembali mengupdate cerita GaJe to the max ini! Aduuh, kok ceritanya beneran gak jelas begini ya? Bagi yang mereview di chapter sebelumnya (yang mau mendaftar OC), saya mau bilang bahwa saya MINTA MAAF! Karena di chapter ini baru menampilkan 5 OC yang bisa berubah. 5 OC ini adalah OC yang di daftar lima teratas(?)!

5 OC lainnya akan saya tampilkan di chapter berikutnya :) Terus yang mendaftar OC terlambat saya juga ingin meminta maaf karna OC-nya tidak diterima karna saya bingung nanti ceritanya bakal kayak gimana. Hontou ni gomennasai! (Mana chapter ini pendek pula X_X)

Mind to RnR? (Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia untuk menyumbangkan OC-nya dan yang memfollow serta memfave cerita ini m(_ _)m)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Avatars part 2

Clover : Konnichiwa! Saya kembali meng-update cerita GaJe ini! Maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya terdapat banyak kesalahan, karena saya masih belajar dan manusia tidak ada yang sempurna!

Akashi : Kecuali aku

Clover : APENG!#Cabut

Akashi : APA LU BILANG?! BALIK KAU!#Ngejar

_**Disclaimer : **_Kurobasu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

_**Warning : **_SEMUA KESALAHAN ADA DISNI DITAMBAH GAJE DAN ABSURD BIAR MAKNYUSS! SEKUEL DARI 'Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI'! CHARA BARU!

_**Genre : Adventure, Humor, Supernatural, Friendship, Fantasy, Mystery**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hmm... Kau mengerti apa kata guru itu?" Tanya Naifu kepada (name). Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam. "...Tidak, habisnya dia ngomong kayak orang lagi kumur-kumur" Mereka berdua pun tertawa garing.

Mereka sedang mempelajari pelajaran TIK dan sang guru ngomongnya kecepetan sehingga tidak ada murid yang mengerti...

Jadii, jangan salahkan kalau murid-muridnya pada dapet nilai jeblok gara-gara sang guru ngomong gak jelas.

.

.

.

Di tempat Akashi dan Kise duduk...

Kise sudah mulai TIDAK mengerti apa yang dikatakan gurunya#PLAK. Akashi malah tidak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan oleh gurunya, dan itu sangat RARE sekali untuk dilihat. Akashi malah sibuk membaca buku yang Midorima berikan tadi.

SRET(?)

Begitu Akashi membuka halaman setelahnya dia kaget melihat judulnya... Dia bingung sekali kenapa rasanya nama judulnya itu, dia merasa familiar dengan judulnya... Entah dia mengingat tentang apa dari judulnya.

'_**Circle Snake**_'

Itulah nama judulnya. Kise yang tanpa tak sengaja melihat nama judul itu juga merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di kedua kata itu. Dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti Akashi.

Lalu? Apa sebenarnya nama itu?

* * *

Kita tinggalkan dulu orang-orang yang berada di Teiko...

Di suatu tempat, ada 8 orang yang memakai jubah bertudung berwarna mejikuhibiniu(?). Mereka sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Teiko chuu gaku.

"Ada beberapa dari 'mereka' yang berada di sekolah ini, ada juga beberapa dari 'mereka' yang bersekolah ini... Apakah menurut kalian Naifu dan (name) itu bisa melindungi 'mereka'?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang memakai jubah berwarna Morning-sun, seperti warna matahari. "Pasti mereka bisa, mereka sudah sering memecahkan masalah layaknya detektif" Jawab yang memakai jubah berwarna Artic-night, seperti warna di malam hari.

Perkataan orang itu disetujui oleh kedua yang lainnya yang memakai jubah berwarna party-place, seperti warna api dan yang memakai jubah berwarna Oceantide, seperti warna laut yang bening. "Kalau begitu kenapa kita ada disini?" Tanya yang memakai warna Veil, seperti warna angin tornado. "Fiamme bilang dia dipanggil oleh (name) untuk kesini" Jawab yang memakai warna Stewart-house-brown, seperti warna Tanah. Yang memakai warna Snow-white dan Slicker mengangguk.

Mari kita sebut saja mereka begini :

-Warna party-place : Fiamme  
-Warna Stewart-house-brown : Temblor  
-Warna Veil : Khazri  
-Warna Morning-sun : Celeritas  
-Warna Artic-night : Voidstar  
-Warna Slicker : Haeos  
-Warna Oceantide : Neso  
-Warna Snow-white : Kyanos

.

.

.

Waktunya istirahat ke-tiga, bisa dilihat bahwa Naifu dan (name) sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang!" Kata Naifu. Jadi yang mereka berdua tunggu adalah delapan orang yang tadi- ralat, lebih ke roh. "Haeos! Aku melihat ada yang mempunyai element listrik" Seru (name), Haeos langsung terkejut begitu mendengarnya. Siapakah gerangan orang itu?

"Fiamme dan Khazri juga! Aku merasakan element api dan angin!" Tambah Naifu. Sama halnya dengan Haeos, mereka berdua terkaget. "Neso, kau pun juga! Aku merasakan ada yang mempunyai element air juga!" Lanjut Naifu lagi.

8 roh yang mengerti soal itu hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka juga bisa merasakan ada beberapa orang yang memiliki sihir ber-element yang sama seperti mereka.

"Tidakkah kalian menyadari bahwa Myth bisa kehilangan ingatan ketika 'menyamar'? Karna hal itu mereka bisa hidup dengan lama bukan?" Perkataan Naifu membuat mereka semua kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah karna dia tak tahu ingin melakukan apa, secara tak sengaja dia melihat Kise yang sama seperti dirinya... Maksudnya sama-sama bingung mau ngapain.

"Ah! Ki-chan! Kochi-kochi!" Kata perempuan itu dengat semangat. Kise yang merasa namanya dipanggil-panggil segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. "Misacchi? Kenapa?" "Kesini dulu sebentar!" Kise pun berjalan kearah perempuan itu.

Dia adalah Yushira Misaki, perempuan yang hiperaktif seperti Kise. Dia cantik sayangnya kalau udah dalam hal pembunuhan dia bisa menjadi sadis.

"Ada apa Misacchi?" "Hehe, kau keliatannya bingung ingin melkukan apa makanya kupanggil kau kesini... Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau tidak bersama yang lainnya" "Yang lainnya?" "Fans-fansmu" "...Lupakan soal itu-ssu... Kalau Kurokocchi, dia menghilang entah kemana. Kalau Akashicchi, dia sibuk baca buku. Kalau Midorimacchi dan Murasakicchi diseret oleh Himurocchi dan Takaocchi entah kemana. Naifucchi dan (name)cchi juga sama halnya dengan Kurokocchi..." Kata Kise dengan lemas.

"Aomine-kun?" "Aominecchi? Hah... Paling dia sibuk main one-on-one sambil berantem dengan Kagamicchi-ssu" Sepanjang perjalanan dengan tujuan entah kemana mereka terus mengobrol, gak tahu kenapa pita suara mereka bisa mengeluarkan banyak kata-kata.

.

.

.

"Halo Midorima-kun! Takao-kun! Himuro-kun! Dan juga Murasaki-kun!" Seru seorang perempuan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Perempuan itu membawa mini-chainsaw di tangan kirinya. Empat orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati...

Seorang perempuan yang loli. "Kalian sedang apa disini? Di depan MaDing?" "Sedang melihat-lihat saja" Kata Himuro sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat siapapun itu langsung klepek-klepek(?).

Perempuan ini adalah Aya Yuzuki. Dia adalah perempuan yang bawel, konon katanya dia lebih bawel dari ibu-ibu arisan./slap

"Hee, memangnya ada yang baru?" "Entahlah, makanya kami kesini untuk melihat-lihat" Aya hanya mengangguk dan ikut melihat 'breaking news'!/slap

'_**Aya Yuzuki membawa mini-chainsaw?!**_

_**Menurut peraturan sekolah, tidak boleh membawa benda tajam kecuali kalau itu dibutuhkan untuk sekolah! Tetapi seorang Aya Yuzuki membawa mini-chainsaw entah untuk apa. Salah satu dari kami melihat dia pernah memutilasi kodok(?) di toilet perempuan saat waktunya pulang sekolah!**_

_**Kami memohon agar anda lebih ber-waspada terhadap perempuan loli yang satu ini!**_'

"..." Begitu selesai melihat pengunguman yang satu itu, Himuro, Takao, Midorima, dan Murasakibara langsung menatap Aya. Sementara yang ditatap malah Teriak. "KENAPA CUMA AKU DOANG?! BUKANKAH NAIFU-CHAN DAN AKA-CHAN JUGA SAMA?!"

Sementara itu... Naifu dan Akashi malah bersin-bersin tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Tanaka Aira, dia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan sambil membaca buku dengan tenang. Meski sang pengawas perpus sudah ngorok(?) dia tetap aja tenang... Yah, meski pada dasarnya dia itu memang memiliki sifat yang dewasa.

CKLEK(?)

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan Aira dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah darah sedang membawa buku. "Permisi, aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini terima kasih" Kata Akashi sambil menaruh buku tersebut ke tangan sang pengawas. Begitu dia mendanger suara Akashi dia langsung terbangun dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akashi-san... Tumben kau tadi tidak mendengar perkataan guru" Akashi berhenti berjalan dan menghadap kearah Aira. "Heh, kau melihatnya ya Aira?" "Tentu saja, aku kan duduk disebelah Kise... Sebenarnya kau membaca apa? Kan tidak baik kalau tidak mendengar apa yang orang lain katakan" Akashi terdiam. Tak menjawab dan langsung berbalik arah dan pergi keluar perpus.

'_**Dia kenapa? Apakah aku salah ngomong? Ah sudahlah, aku bukan orang yang kepoan seperti Kise**_' (Kise : HIDOI-SSU!) batin Aira dalam hatinya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membaca kembali bukunya itu.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang belum mekar. Dia sedang menatap ke langit-langit, matanya menyiratkan kesepian. Keluarganya sedang berada di 'alam sana', berterima kasihlah kepada Myth yang telah melakukannya.

"Eh dia kan Matsuda Sei yang perkataannya selalu tajam itu" "Iya juga ya" "Benar juga sih..." Seketika ada tiga siswi yang sedang meng-gosip-kan keberadaannya. Matsuda yang merasa rishi, menatap tajam kearah siswi-siswi itu.

"Kalian ini, selalu meng-gosip orang-orang... Tetapi kalau kalian digosipkan malah kesal" "A-apa katamu hah?!" "Kalau kalian tidak mau di gosipkan diam saja dasar bodoh" Ketiga siswi itu pun pergi dari tempat itu sambil mengumpat kesal.

Setelah itu, Matsuda menghela nafas. "Ah, sudahlah..."

.

.

.

"Halo Nai-chaan! Kau sedang apa bersama (name)-chan?... Kalian ngomong sama siapa?" Tiba-tiba Kazuhiko dating sambil tas-nya yang isinya obat-obatan buatannya sendiri dan dia membawa sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal di tangan kirinya. "Eh, mereka siapa?" "Oh, mereka itu A-! Maksudku teman lama..." Jawab (name) dengan cepat.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu salam kenal aku adalah Sakura Kazuhiko!" Kata Kazuhiko dengan semangat 45-nya :v/slap. Sementara kedelapan manusia... Atau roh itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mmm... Kalian siapa?" Petir serasa menyambar di otak Naifu dan (name). Masalahnya, nama kedelapan orang (atau roh) ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia.

"Aku Kyanos, dia Neso, dia Fiamme, dia Voidstar, dia Celeritas, dia Temblor, dia Khazri, dan dia Haeos" Naifu dan (name) ingin sekali membekap mulut mereka, tapi nanti dikira gak sopan lagi. Kan 8 orang (atau roh) itu lebih tua dari mereka berdua.

"Pfft..." Kazuhiko berusaha menahan tawanya. "Pfft-HAHAHAHAHA! Kok nama kalian aneh begitu sih?! Hahaha! Lalu kenapa nama kalian mirip legenda 'The Avatars'?!" Dan tawanya akhirnya meledak juga. "Hei, kami ini m-" "Ok stop perkenalannya, kalau begitu kita langsung pergi ke kelas waktu istirahat udah mau abis! Ayo ayo!" Naifu menyeret Kazuhiko dan (name) untuk pergi ke kelas.

Sementara mereka ber-delapan menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"HIKAGUREE, KAZUHIKO, (name)! KALIAN KEMANA SAJA HAH?!" Owh, rupanya mereka datang terlambat ke kelas sehingga Akashi akan menceramahi mereka bertiga. "Pergi ke toilet dulu" "barang ketinggalan" "Ada telpon dari ortu" Jawab mereka bertiga sesingkat mungkin. Sementara Akashi poker-face.

"Ya sudahlah, kalian duduk sana! Kalau ini terjadi lagi... Kugunting kalian" Kata Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. Naifu sih biasa aja, tapi Kazuhiko dan (name) itu udah gemeteran. Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka segera duduk di kursi masong-masing.

"Heh, ternyata tadi pergantian tempat duduk dan sekarang duo Kyo duduk di depan kita" (name) mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naifu. Kyo Ryuuzu dan Sakuragi Kyo, mereka berdua biasa disebut sebagai 'Duo Kyo' karna nama mereka itu tuh.../slap.

Kyo Ryuuzu yang dandere dan yandere, sementara Sakuragi Kyo mempunyai kepribadian ganda dan matanya bisa berubah warna. Mungkin ini namanya takdir sehingga mereka bisa duduk sebelahan/slap. (A/N : Tidak ada maksud yang lain)

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai disini dulu pelajarannya" Dengan begitu sang guru pergi keluar kelas. Sementara beberapa murid di kelas udah sembah sujud udah naik-naik meja dan udah ada yang langsung nge-sprint pulang kerumah. "Yak, waktunya untuk latihan basket... Ah, serasa udah bertahun-tahun disini..."

Dengan begitu seluruh murid bubar untuk pulang sekolah atau sekedar ikut klub.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa perjalanan mereka... Baru akan dimulai sekarang...

* * *

_One day...  
You will have a great adventure,  
And one day...  
You will face-to-face with a great disaster.  
If you don't wanting to lose,  
Then...  
Go forward more and more  
Don't give up on your awesome dream_

**By : **Kasamatsu Yukio

* * *

Clover : YAHOO! KEMBALI UPDATE FAST TAPI SEDIKIT BANGET! PENGEN NANGIS! HUEEE!#PLAK. HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI KALAU ADA YANG MENDAFTAR OC TAPI GAK SAYA MASUKIN! SUMIMASEN, GOMEN, MAAF, SORRY!#PLAK. Oh ya readers, bagi yang bertanya tentang "Apakah GoM dan Momoi itu Avatars?" maka jawabannya ada disini. Kalau masih tidak mengerti saya kasih hint deh setiap chapter ada satu! (Sebenernya sih saya maunya ngasih tau kalau udah sampai chapter terakhir, tapi biarlah)

**Hint in the story :**

Q (Question) : Apakah GoM dan Momoi itu Avatars?

H (Hint) : Hitunglah, mana yang berjumlah delapan.

.

.

Udah segitu saja dan...

Mind to RnR? m(_ _)m (By the way, nama-nama warnanya itu saya dapat dari www. Dulux .com, nama warnanya unik banget ya... :v)


	4. Warning

**!WARNING!**

Clover : ...Ok, ini pertama kali dalam ingatan saya bahwa saya membuat pengunguman...

Saya hanya ingin mengatakan... SUMIMASEN DESHITA! Sudah lama saya nggak update cerita gaje bin ajaib ini, moga-moga aja ntar saya bisa meng-update kembali cerita ini. Otak saya sedang kosong melompong idenya buat bikin cerita ini... Kegiatan sekolah juga makin padat bukan main (derita anak kelas terakhir)... Serta kesetressan yang makin menumpuk.

Tolong dimaklumi jika saya mulai jarang update cerita TvT by the way, satu kalimat deh buat Aomine!

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU AOMINE DAIKI! SEMOGA MAKIN PINTER! KAGAK MESUM LAGI! DAN JANGAN BUAT AKASHI REPOT LAGI YA, KAN KASIAN TUH!

Aomine : Lu mau doain atau mau ngejek sih?

Clover : Mungkin dua-duanya :P

Aomine : #Pundung

Clover : Bercanda, dan para readers sekali lagi saya akan mengatakan 'SUMIMASEN DESHITA! MOHON DIMAKLUMI!' dan terima kasih sudah mau meng-support saya untuk lanjut bikin cerita ini :') (Kalau ceritanya sudah diupdate, warning ini akan saya hapus)

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU AOMINE DAIKI AND HATSUNE MIKU!"


End file.
